girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mimi1239/Diamonds in the Dark - Chapter 3
Diamonds in the Dark Chapter 3: Set Me Free ---- Hey guys! I made it to the third round of the contest. Thank you for voting for me! :) You'll be able to connect with Maya on a deeper level in this chapter. Lots more questions will be answered right here! :) Disclaimer: I do not own the Boy Meets World spin-off series Girl Meets World. ---- Maya's Point of View Friday, July 3rd, 2015, New York City 12:23 P.M "Maya, are you a hundred percent sure that's what it says in the letter?" Riley asked, her voice quivering slightly. I nodded. "Yes Riles, I'm sure," I breathed. "Kermit is not my real father." For some odd reason that only made sense to me, I felt more angry at myself than I did at my own mother for not telling me. Why did you have to pick up that letter Maya? Why did you have to ruin what was finally a good and healthy relationship between you and your mom? Why does everything bad in the world have to be your fault? Why couldn't you let something good finally happen for you? Riley and I stood silent for a moment. "What happens now?" my clumsy friend finally asked. I looked at my blue painted hands which were still shaking a bit. I settled the blue-stained letter on top of my mom's dresser where I had originally found it. "We clean ourselves up and pretend like we never found anything." "What?" Riley asked worriedly. "You're not going to talk to your mom about this?" A lump got caught in my throat. "Riley, things were so good before I had to go and mess it up by finding this letter." Riley shook her head, taking my hands into hers. She looked at me straight in the eyes. "This is not your fault, Maya. Don't you think you have a right to know who your real father is?" I furrowed my eyebrows as my voice finally broke and tears began streaming down my face. "Riley, the person who I thought was my father didn't want me, what makes you think my real father ever did?" Riley wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace as I cried into her shoulder. We entered Topanga's after we finished scrubbing off the paint from my mom's floor as much as we could. We left a big round blue stain on the floor in plain sight. She would surely notice and question it, but since I was so used to messing up all the time, I shrugged the idea off. All eyes were on us when we entered. Mr. Matthews and Auggie were sitting at a table. They most likely had already finished eating lunch. Shawn was nowhere to be seen. "What took you girls so long?" Mrs. Matthews asked as she stood by my mom at the counter. "Did something happen?" "Why are you covered in blue paint, baby girl?" my mom asked concernedly. I looked down at my clothes, and then I looked over to Riley to see that we both still had blue paint on our shirts. Especially Riley. I guess after the letter shock, we were too preoccupied with scrubbing the paint off the floor that we didn't realize we were still covered in blue paint. "Uh... uh," Riley stuttered nervously. "Maya?" I gave Riley a glare. "Yeah, thanks for that," I answered sarcastically. "What's there to tell? Riley fell and dropped some paint on the floor. I got some paint on me when I was helping her clean it up." "Where did you spill the paint, sweetie?" my mom asked worriedly. "In your room." My mom froze in her place. "You were in my room?" I nodded. "Yeah, we were." Drop it, Maya. Stop ruining things for your family. "I've never realized how different a room could look when there's things lying around everywhere. Things that should be hidden. And kept that way." Why are you so stupid? I... I hate you. My mom looked behind me and signaled with her eyes for the Matthews to give us a moment. I took Riley's hand as she looked at me with comforting eyes. You got this buddy. I let go of her hand. The Matthews walked out the door. I turned to look at my mother. The woman who gave me life. The woman who in four seconds managed to turn into a complete stranger to me. "You found the letter, didn't you, baby girl?" Tears whelmed up in my mom's eyes. I knew it was probably hard for her to do this. She probably thought I would never find out about this secret she had been keeping from me for thirteen years, but I knew how careless my mom could be. I brushed my wet cheek with the back of my hand. "What's his name?" "Maya, please-" "I just want to know his name," I quietly pleaded. My mom sighed. "Rick. He'd made some bad choices. He... he went to jail for armed robbery. I couldn't let you grow up with a father like that-" "So you let me grow up without one instead?" "Maya, please listen to me-" "Where is he now?" Before my mom could answer my urgent question, Shawn barged into the coffee house carrying a box of firecrackers, seemingly oblivious to the current situation at hand. "Hey, where did everybody go?" Shawn stopped when he realized we were both in tears. My mom looked away from Shawn. "They all left. Could you give us a minute Shawn? I need to talk to my daughter alone." "Oh," Shawn responded, looking at my mom with knowing eyes. "Is this about Rick?" "You know about my father, Shawn?" I asked. My eyes were getting redder. It only seemed like now Shawn had realized what he had said. There was no way he could go back now. "I'm sorry, kiddo," Shawn sympathized. I couldn't believe this. The two people I thought would never keep something from me were the ones that did exactly that. "Why did you do that?" my mom asked Shawn angrily. "I don't want Maya hating two people. You have nothing to do with this." "Oh, now I don't have anything to do with this family, Katy?" Shawn asked, a look of hurt shown in his eyes. "Then why did you tell me about Maya's real father?" All was silent until my mom responded back, "I think you should leave, Shawn." Shawn was about to protest when he stopped himself. He put the firecrackers down on the counter top and walked out of the coffee house. Why does everything bad in the world have to be your fault? ''The voice at the back of my mind was right. If only I had minded my own business, I wouldn't have found out about Rick, and just maybe everything would still be alright between my mom and Shawn. Why did things have to happen for a reason? I stared at the box of firecrackers that Shawn left behind. I could barely vividly remember much, but just by staring at those firecrackers could I remember myself as a one year old being carried on top of someone's shoulders while looking up at the nightfall of diamonds in the dark. On July 4th. Remembering. Remembering that... that had been the last time I had seen my father. I took one last look at my mom before I ran out of the coffee house and into the streets of New York City. Fireworks were supposed to bring families together. I had no family. I never did. "Maya!" my mom called out to me. I didn't look back. I just kept running for as long as I could, not knowing where I'd go. I knew one thing for sure. Fireworks were not going to bring my dad back. ---- '''Author's Note: Well that was sad. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it regardless. The last chapter will be out soon. Watch out for that. :) Thanks guys!' [[User:Mimi1239|'Mimi1239']] [[Message Wall:Mimi1239|'Talk |']]''' Blog |''' Category:Blog posts